1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method of repairing bad pixels therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, electronic paper display (EPD), and so forth are examples of commonly used image display devices that are being developed to the meet demand for miniaturization, weight reduction, and low power consumption.
A liquid crystal display includes a color filter substrate having a color filter, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate having a TFT array, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate.
The TFT substrate of the LCD includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of storage wirings, a plurality of data lines, a pixel electrode and others. There is a concern that an open may occur in the individual wirings or a that a short between the wirings may occur. If one data line is opened, all pixels in a column connected to that data line will not operate.
When pixel defects occur, a process of repairing the pixel defects is generally performed, but the process may give rise to further pixel defects, for example, a short between wirings overlapping each other. As such, a method is needed that efficiently and easily repairs bad pixels without causing any other pixel defects.